


Price of Inflation

by Neuriel (Robin)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin/pseuds/Neuriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why does your report say that you killed fifteen Wraith, while Teyla's says you killed six?"</p>
<p>Tiny, post-"Sateda" Sparky ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Inflation

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Kyrdwyn!

"John?"  
  
He looked up from where his head rested on her lap. "Elizabeth?"  
  
She tapped the folder she was reading. "Why does your report say that you killed fifteen Wraith, while Teyla's says you killed six?"  
  
"Oh. That." He shifted closer towards her.  
  
"Yes. _That._ "  
  
"Are numbers really that important? The main thing is that we killed all of them. Ronon got most of them though."  
  
"John."  
  
His fingers played with the edge of her shirt. "So maybe I miscounted."  
  
"Fifteen is pretty far off from six, John."  
  
He tried again. "It's easy to lose track out there-"  
  
"This isn't because Teyla killed more Wraith than you, is it?"  
  
"What? No! Of course not."  
  
"Good," she said. "I'd hate to think you'd get upset and inflate your report just because you lost to a girl."  
  
"I did not lose to Teyla-"  
  
"She killed two more than you."  
  
He sulked. "Numbers aren't everything."  
  
"Exactly." She patted his hair. "Besides, we both know you're first with me."  
  
He had to smile a little at that. "Yeah."  
  
"After Teyla, anyway."  
  
"'lizabeth!"  
  
Smirking, she said lightly, "Of course, I'm sure I could always reconsider your ranking with some... persuasion."  
  
He made some half-hearted grumbles, but he quickly shut up when she leaned down to kiss him.  
  
"Lots and lots of persuasion," she said, sounding out-of-breath, when they parted a few minutes later.  
  
Smiling, he pulled her down for another kiss. Sometimes being beaten by a girl wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
